


Unethical Behavior

by Arrestzelle



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Groping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/pseuds/Arrestzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph finds Sebastian looking at pictures on his phone. Pictures of them having sex. Why he has them and looking at them during work, Joseph doesn't know. What he does know is that Sebastian is an annoying ass when he's horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unethical Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://josephsglasses.tumblr.com/post/123685581837/seb-can-we-please-get-on-with-this-why-do-you). (Warning for NSFW picture!)

An impressive ache had bloomed across his shoulder blades, born from sitting in the same spot for the last three hours, only standing to approach the file cabinet or to look at Sebastian's screen past his shoulder. Gritting his teeth, Joseph reaches around to grind his fingertips into the tense muscle, hissing under his breath. A professional massage sounds heavenly right about now. 

Sighing, he sets his pen down, lounges back in his chair to give a reprieve to his poor back muscles, and then rubs at his eyes past his glasses. He hears Sebastian say his name, voice low and sounding like that sort of roughness that Joseph only heard in rather intimate circumstances.

Dropping his hand from his face, Joseph looks at him with a furrowed brow, seeing him slouched back in his chair, his smart phone raised up by a broad hand (Joseph had to spend around two hours teaching Sebastian how to navigate through the most basic elements for that thing. The man was hopeless with electronics). A red flag had already ascended from his tone of voice, and seeing him with a tinted face and a lopsided grin on his lips raised the others. 

“What are you doing?” Joseph demands with exasperation, swiveling his chair around to face him. Sebastian hums innocently and says lightly, “Oh, nothing.” 

“Right,” Joseph says as he stands from his chair and approaches Sebastian, rounding him and the chair to look over his shoulder at his phone. Joseph lets out an alarmed noise when he realizes what he's looking at. Eyes widening and face flushing, Joseph reaches out to snatch his phone from him. 

“Sebastian! This is highly inappropri-- When did you take this?”

“Last week. When you were riding me on--”

“Shut up. I can tell what's going on in the picture.”

Snickering, Sebastian turns to face him, still lounging in his chair with his thighs lazily spread. Joseph exits out of the photo app and shakes his head, eyes narrowed. He sighs and pushes his glasses higher up on his nose.

“I don't care if you take pictures. Just do not open them at work, Seb. I don't see why I have to even say that. Do you _want_ consequences? I can't even _believe_ you would—”

His voice catches when he lowers the phone and looks over at Sebastian. Sebastian was looking at him with a sneer-like smirk, his face hot and hand lowered to his groin, fingers outlining his very noticeable erection through his jeans. Joseph's initial surprise is replaced with disbelieving disgust, which was also accompanied by a hint of arousal which he gladly brushes away. Joseph leans over to snatch his hand away from his crotch and slaps the phone into his palm. Shaking his head and glaring at Sebastian, Joseph then turns away and strides out of the room, deciding he needed a goddamn break.

He doesn't even know what to say to him.

\--------------------

Two hours after their lunch break on the same day, Joseph can't stop tapping his pen against the open folder on his desk, gloved hand on his forehead and eyes narrowed. Sebastian had thankfully focused on work again, hunching over his desk with his reading glasses perched on his nose, golden eyes sweeping back and forth as he reads over some paperwork. 

Joseph realizes he was fidgeting _again_ , and set his pen down with a sigh. 

He can't get the image out of his head of Sebastian rather boldly displaying his arousal like that. His expression, the way his hand clutched at his cock through his jeans, fingers tight around the outline of his shaft, those same fingers which felt so warm and rough on his skin. Those calloused fingers which pinned him down, choked him, or grabbed tight handfuls of his thighs or ass. 

Jesus. What was wrong with him? Having such filthy thoughts during work.

He shakes his head at himself and shoots a tired scowl Sebastian's way. Of course he's the one that's paying for Sebastian's immaturity.

 

Thirty minutes later they both agreed to get some much needed coffee. Sebastian was acting like an ass like usual. 

Bullying Joseph by flicking him on the forehead as he says something teasing during the walk to the break room, taking a long pause at the break room door and pulling out his phone to check the time (his build blocking Joseph entirely), taking for-fucking-ever pouring his own mug of coffee before Joseph could. Joseph was seething and nearly about to politely shove his foot up Sebastian's ass.

The sudden firm grab to his ass while he's pouring his coffee has him jumping and spilling coffee onto his very white, now very stained, shirt sleeve. Joseph sets the mug and coffee pot down, turns to Sebastian, and lifts a fist, forefinger extended in an angry gesture as he snarls angrily, “Sebastian, you need to _stop_ with this behavior at work.” 

He considers complaining about the coffee on his shirt but that would only give Sebastian an angle to tease him.

Sebastian arches a brow at him and his lip angles up into a wry smirk. Joseph narrows his eyes at him and leans in to hiss quietly, “Keep that kind of _shit_ outside of the office, Detective. You better _listen_ to me, or I won't have a problem with reporting you to HR for sexual harassment.” He hoped cursing, something he rarely did, would get his point across.

Sebastian just snorts.

“Isn't that what you're trying to avoid?”

Joseph scowls darkly at his partner. He asks in a simple, demanding tone, “Why are you acting like a prick today, Seb? Is there something I'm missing?”

Sebastian's smirk grows slightly and he gives a lackluster shrug, taking a step closer and leaning in to speak into his ear. Joseph doesn't move away, expecting an honest answer that Sebastian felt more inclined to whisper.

He really should have expected the grope to his crotch. As warm fingers grab firmly at his cock through his slacks and underwear, making him jerk with alarm, Sebastian murmurs with amusement, “I dunno. Maybe I'm trying to rile you up, _Detective_.”

“You goddamn--!” Joseph growls loudly, shoving him away roughly just as a co-worker pushes into the room, the open blinds over the window on the door rattling with it. Jerking around to face the coffee pot again, Joseph begins to calmly fill up the rest of his mug, smoothly and as cleverly as if he hadn't even addressed Sebastian in the first place. 

Luckily they were staring down at their phone as they entered, only glancing up when Sebastian chuckles quietly. Sebastian then passes Joseph and steps out of the room, but not without leaving a grazing touch over Joseph's backside. Joseph grips the handle of the coffee pot tighter, the leather of his gloves squeaking.

Unfortunately, Sebastian was successful thus far.

\-----------------

During the end of the day routine when everyone is throwing on coats, saying goodnight's and see you tomorrow's, Joseph is sorting all of his folders and sliding paperwork back into proper places. Sebastian was already shrugging on his coat, leaving his paperwork on his desk to deal with tomorrow morning like per usual. Joseph ignores Sebastian entirely when he comes up and drifts a warm fingertip down the exposed skin of his forearm, hoping to distract him from his sorting. Joseph elbows him away, earning an infuriating little amused snort.

“I'll see you at home then, sweetheart,” Sebastian says, adding that pet name as a parting jab, before leaving Joseph to his angered sulking and tidying.

 

Fifteen minutes later when Joseph is buttoning up his rather exorbitant sleek coat that reached his knees, he still can't get the wildly inappropriate image from earlier out of his head, even after all of the exasperation and agitation he felt towards Sebastian throughout the day. Goddamn it. This is exactly what Sebastian wanted and Joseph was angry for walking right into it.

With briefcase and keys clutched in his hand, he shoves out of their office and makes his way past the many desks to reach the elevator. 

 

At home, he steps through the threshold to find Sebastian on the couch, lounging back with two fingers of whiskey clutched lazily in a calloused hand. Joseph still felt lingering irritation, but at least the full-blown anger was gone. He begins undoing his coat and then hangs it up carefully in their coat closet by the door. He removes his shoes, sets them neatly down by the closet, and then paces into the living room, rounding the couch to face him. Sebastian greets him with a light smile and a raise of the whiskey glass, before turning his attention back to the TV. Joseph steps in front of Sebastian, looking down at him with narrowed eyes. He's given a curious arch of a brow, Sebastian looking at him with tired golden eyes as he takes a sip of his whiskey. 

Joseph reaches out and takes the glass from him with a gentleness, a promise that he won't be difficult with him. Sebastian lets him set it on the coffee table. After plucking off his gloves and setting them beside the glass on the coffee table, Joseph then gets onto the couch, straddling Sebastian's thighs in one smooth motion. Sebastian smirks, the shithead, and sets bold hands on Joseph's thighs, fingers tightening around them in a firm grip that embarrasses Joseph, only because such a simple touch like that can already send heat burning down in his gut.

“I win,” Sebastian teases, grinning widely. Joseph ignores him and raises his hands to deftly loosen Sebastian's tie and unbutton his vest. Sebastian slides his hands around to grope at his ass as Joseph undoes his button up shirt and shoves it open, exposing tanned, hairy skin. He glides slender, pale hands along his sides and up over his chest, eyes fixed on Sebastian's lips. He leans in to kiss them, first giving gentle purses of his lips. Sebastian retracts his hands slightly just to push his fingers in past the waist of Joseph's slacks, pulling his tucked-in shirt out to touch at pale skin.

“You're such an ass,” Joseph murmurs between kisses. Sebastian chuckles and begins to say something, but Joseph silences Sebastian's upcoming remark by giving him deep, open-mouthed kisses that the other man easily matches. Joseph rests his hands on Sebastian's collarbone as he kisses him deeply, the sounds of their kissing mingling with the noise of the TV. He feels Sebastian's warm, rough hands sliding down over his ass, below the layers of his underwear and slacks.

Getting off of his lap abruptly, Joseph lowers onto his knees on the carpet, pushes Sebastian's legs apart and then promptly undoes his belt and pants. Sebastian shifts closer to the edge of the couch to give him a better reach, setting one hand on the couch arm, the other reaching out to take off Joseph's glasses. Joseph glances up at him as he tugs down on his dark red boxer briefs, hooking the waistband under his balls, exposing his hard cock. 

Leaning in, he curls slender fingers around the hot shaft at the base and takes the head in his mouth.

Sebastian grunts and rests his head back against the couch, eyes closing and hand meeting Joseph's head, fingers slipping in-between black locks. Joseph places his free hand on Sebastian's thigh as he leans in further to take more of his cock into his mouth. Sebastian hums lowly, murmuring roughly, “Been thinking about this all damn day. I was hoping you would do it in the office.”

Pulling back momentarily, Joseph shoots a glare up at him and says with a sharp lack of patience, “You know I would never do that, Seb. I value my career more than your penis.”

“Yeah, right.”

Joseph leans in again to hide his exasperated, slightly amused smile. Sebastian was so difficult it made Joseph laugh sometimes. But Sebastian didn't need that additional sense of victory. Taking his cock into his mouth again, he lets his entire length slide across his tongue and down into his throat. His nose presses into coarse thick hair and hot skin, angling his head slightly to get a better reach. Sebastian moans lowly, a rough rumbling noise that vibrates through him. Joseph furrows his brow, feeling hot arousal burn in his belly at the sound.

He curls his fingers around Sebastian's balls, holding him there firmly as he begins to bob his head slowly, long drags over his cock with hollowed cheeks and tight suction. Sebastian begins to jerkily thrust his hips, shallow little arches of his hips that only turn Joseph on further. Joseph's cock aches and presses persistently against the zipper of his slacks, urging him to shift on his knees, sliding them further apart on the carpet to relieve some of the discomfort.

“Fuck, I'm gonna fucking come, Joseph,” Sebastian growls, hand curling around the back of his head and forcing him still as he arches his hips up into his face. Joseph coughs a little, throat clenching up around Sebastian's cock, but he recovers. It was hard to breathe, which Sebastian was aware of, so he let up only after a moment. Joseph pulls away and pants heavily, looking up at Sebastian with wet eyes and red, glistening lips. Sebastian has his head tilted back as Joseph begins to stroke him slowly.

“You...You want to be inside me?” Joseph offers quietly, face burning. Sebastian lifts his head and looks down at him with slightly widened eyes. He nods. Joseph then stands up, letting him go to begin undoing his own slacks.

“Go get the--”

Sebastian is already up before he finishes. He disappears into the hallway to snatch the lubricant from the bedroom as Joseph steps out of his slacks and neatly folds them before setting them on the coffee table. He begins removing his vest and coffee-stained button up shirt, setting them neatly down beside his slacks just as Sebastian returns. 

Joseph expects to ride him, but Sebastian gesturing to the couch with a flick of a wrist has him moving onto it as Sebastian rounds the couch to get behind him. Heart racing and stomach twisting with anticipation, Joseph gets on his knees, leaning over slightly to rest his forearms on the back of the couch. Standing behind him, Sebastian reaches up and tugs down Joseph's underwear, which Joseph had left on simply because he knew Sebastian had a thing for removing them, exposing milky pale skin that he loved to touch and kiss. Which he skips doing this time. He just wets two fingers and eases his middle one into him, pulling his cheeks apart with his other hand after tossing the lubricant aside. 

Silently, Joseph lowers his head to rest his forehead on a forearm, closing his eyes as he feels Sebastian impatiently add his index finger. He isn't entirely gentle when he moves them inside him, eager to get on with it. Joseph isn't exactly patient either, so he peeks over his shoulder and says boldly, “C'mon. Fuck me, Seb.” Arousal seems to loosen his tongue with crude words, but Joseph doesn't care in the moment.

Sebastian looks at him with lustful golden eyes, his long dark locks slightly messy, some locks sticking to his neck with sweat. He then glances back down to watch as he strokes himself with his slick hand before rubbing the head of his cock against Joseph's hole. Tensing up and sucking in a breath, Joseph grabs at the leather of the couch and rests his head back down on his forearm. Sebastian pushes into him slowly and gently, his free hand firm on his hip.

Joseph lets out a muffled noise, caught behind a bit lip. Sebastian groans more openly as he slides further into the tight heat of his boyfriend. Joseph brings a hand back to begin stroking himself slowly. 

Once fully seated in Joseph, Sebastian lets out a deep exhale, eyes drifting up Joseph's pale back, counting the scattering of moles across it for the hundredth time. He glides a hand up the curve of his spine as he slowly pulls out before pushing back into him, eyes downcast to watch as he does. 

“God, Seb,” Joseph moans softly, urging Sebastian to start thrusting with long, deep rocks of his hips, hands warm and firm around the curve of Joseph's hips, pulling him back into it. Joseph lets out a soft noise with each thrust, letting his knees slide further apart on the couch cushion to obtain a better position. Sebastian was nearly on the edge with the blowjob already, so it didn't take much but a few sharp snaps of his hips into Joseph before he's grunting breathlessly and giving shakier thrusts. 

“Sh-shit, Joseph, gonna come in you now,” he growls, fucking him with five more deep thrusts, Joseph hanging his head and moaning as he does, before stilling against him. Joseph feels his hands tighten on his hips, blunt nails digging into his skin as he comes with a ragged groan. Joseph feels his cock throb inside of him, sending a shock of hot arousal through his belly.

Sebastian grunts and pants behind him, releasing his hip to run his hand down Joseph's thigh, before sliding it around. Joseph sets his hand back on the couch and lets out a soft moan when Sebastian begins to jerk him off, his hand much warmer and broad. Joseph's thighs begin to quiver and he lets out a shaky moan. When Sebastian begins to slowly thrust into him again, Joseph comes quickly with only a bit back soft grunt.

Sebastian then pulls out and reaches a hand out to gently hook it around Joseph's neck, pulling him back to rest him against his chest. Joseph doesn't say anything, only cranes his head back to rest it on Sebastian's shoulder.

Bringing his other hand around, he takes a loose hold around Joseph's softening cock and starts stroking him again. Sebastian can't repress the little laugh when Joseph bucks and wiggles out of the hold, shooting him a glare as he takes a tired seat on the couch, tucking a leg underneath himself. He sighs and rubs at his face with a hand before looking up at Sebastian.

“Give me a back rub. My shoulders are killing me.”

Chuckling, Sebastian plops down on the couch next to him and gestures for him to turn around. Joseph lethargically turns his body, giving Sebastian a better view and reach of his back. Sebastian scoots closer up behind him with his knee knocking against Joseph's hip. Joseph reaches a hand down to set it on his hairy thigh in a subtly affectionate touch. Sebastian's warm, calloused hands meeting his slender shoulders was really nice and has Joseph exhaling deeply. 

“I did notice you were tense today,” Sebastian says quietly as he begins to knead his thumbs into the muscles of his shoulders. Joseph's back arches at the touch, nails digging into Sebastian's thigh. Sebastian softens his massaging a tad and Joseph relaxes.

“So you attempted to arouse me?”

“Well... I thought you were just grumpy at the time.”

Joseph huffs and peeks at him over his shoulder, brow knit and lips in a frown. Sebastian leans in to give him a little kiss on the temple, more teasing than affectionate, which makes Joseph glare at him. Sebastian grins and puts more focus into massaging his shoulders. It has Joseph melting, leaning back into it with a low groan.

“At least you're good with your hands,” Joseph mumbles as Sebastian continues his kneading work, his fingers firm and wonderfully warm. Sebastian laughs, which sounds much too pleased.

“But you're still an ass,” Joseph grumbles, making Sebastian laugh aloud once again.

“Hey, I try.”


End file.
